


Getting Healthy

by twistedrainbows8908



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrainbows8908/pseuds/twistedrainbows8908
Summary: Klaus is finally getting back to a healthy weight, but his issues with his body begin to creep back in after a certain incident. Dave needs to help his love, comfort him, make him realize this is okay.





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus was sniffling in his lover's arms, Dave's arms wrapped around his now-soft tummy. Klaus had had a meltdown during breakfast, out, after seeing his button pop. He had finally begun to feel comfortable with life, actually, really eating at meals with his warrior. He'd been growing softer for a while, starting with his ribs no longer visible, then no more flat stomach, and now he was getting a bit chubby, a cute happy trail going up to his belly button. He'd already been flushed and sniffling at the restaurant, Dave picking him up and taking him home. Klaus had been snuggled up in his lap for the last half hour, too busy sobbing and whining to worry about changing. Dave softly rubbed the fat on his stomach, trying to relax him.

Fat tears ran down Klaus' cheeks, tinged black with his extravagant mascara. He managed to speak through his sobs, his voice whiny and filled with pauses to take breaths.” I- I'm sorry... It must have been so... so... embarrassing...”, he mumbled out, turning into his lover's chest, nuzzling into its c cavity. He couldn't stop crying, staining the other's shirt. Dave wrapped his arms around the other's back, holding him even tighter. He let out a sigh, furrowing his brow line and burrowing his head into Klaus' shoulder. Dave began to coo gently, rubbing lovingly as the other's back.

“It's not that bad, Klausie... No one else saw... Nobody important, anyways.”, he chuckled, a small smile spreading across his face. Klaus glanced up at him, emerald eyes still glassy, before he began go sniffle again.

He jerked back out of his lover's arms, nearly falling off the damn bed. His hands were curled into fists, and he tightened his muscles, before throwing them to his sides. His eyebrows were furrowed, face muscles tensed. “ What do you mean it's not that bad?!”, he jumped out of his lap, arms crossed over his chest. His breathing was heavy. His voice had sounded angry.

Dave jumped up, his eyes widening in panic. He moved into a panicked position, holding his hands up. He didn't move too close, he was already worried and making his angel even more upset. “Hon... I... You know I didn't mean it that way...”, he took a step forward, voice hesitant. He stayed quiet and slow, watching Klaus shake with his fists squeezed tight by his sides.

Before Dave could finish, Klaus had already stormed out, stepping heavily.


	2. A Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit more kinky in terms of Klaus' chub, just beforehand.

Dave decided to go out for a bit, leaving Klaus to relax before attempting to solve the problem. He stayed out for a couple hours, going on a run and picking up a late lunch for the both if them. He got home around four in the afternoon, gently knocking on the front door, before carefully stepping inside. “Klaus? Love?”, he called out, eventually beginning to go down the hallway. He managed to hear a loud whine, before slowly opening the door to their bedroom, nearly tip-toeing inside.

“Oh, babycakes...”, he mumbled, shaking his head as he pushed the door open. His facial muscles softened, brows quirked in concern. He'd found his darling boy, sitting and sniffling in their bed, surrounded by chocolate bar wrappers. Dave moved in front of him, leaning forward on his knees. His thumb was raised, carefully, lovingly rubbing a bit of chocolate from the corner of Klaus' lips.

Bb“I'm so, so sorry, honeybun...”, he moved both his calloused hands, rubbing his thumbs into Klaus' chubby cheeks. Klaus lent into his soft touch, tears still rolling onto and through the other's fingers. Dave let out soft, caring coos, bringing his sweetheart into his lap once again. He moved a hand, still rubbing one of his cute chipmunk cheeks with his other, running it over his slightly firmer belly. Klaus closed his eyes, leaning back into him. The smaller, at least vertically now, man began to whimper, voice so small and achy.

“It's my fault...”, his angel murmured, occasionally letting out a burp with the attentive rubbing. “ I got upset...”, he sniffled, pushing back against his lover in an attempt to gain even more affection. He pressed against him, eyes shut as drops of water streamed down his pale features.

“No... No, it's not... I said the wrong thing...”, Dave spoke softly to him, still softly rubbing against his taught skin. Klaus still had on his overly tight jeans, a fact proven evident by this morning. Dave moved, gently undoing the other buttons, frowning as the red lines beginning to form across his lover's stomach and hips.

Klaus shook his head, beginning to shake. “I... I... I got fat... It's my fault...”, he whimpered, looking up at Dave. He stared down at his own belly, squeezing at it, rubbing at it, all with a frown on his face, brow line tensed and facial muscles tensed. His squeezing caused him to give another small belch, causing him to cry even harder, squeezing his eyes shut. Dave sighed, putting his own digits over Klaus', holding onto him.

Dave shook his head, and sighed, gently massaging the taut flesh of his lover's still-digesting belly. “No, you're not...”, he spoke softly, sinking his fingers in, causing his angel to hiccup. “It's better than before.”, he sighed, chuckling dryly. He lent up and kissed Klaus' cheek, smiling at his lover, eyes tender and caring.

Klaus looked at him, cheeks still stained. Dave nodded, his smile bringing one to his precious babydoll's chubby face. Dave's grew into a grin, laying down with his lover, coaxing belches out of him whilst he fell asleep in his arms, shirt having slipped up, exposing his warm, baby-soft skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that was a bit unexpected!


	3. Relaxation

He let out a yawn after a few hours later, stretching his pudgy arms up above his head. His tummy was now soft and pliant, moving under Dave's fingers as his sweet little spoon woke up, slowly. Dave grinned, letting out a chuckle. “Is my angel awake?”, he murmured, digging his fingertips into the flesh. Klaus nodded, fluffy curls moving around and bouncing over his head. Dave sat up, bringing the heavier man into his arms. “ And hungry?”, he cocked an eyebrow. He pressed hid palm into the other's belly, hearing it growl under his touch.

Klaus nodded, leaning back into the torso of his own, personal superhero. “For dinner...”, he whimpered, feeling his paunch grumble up at him. He groaned softly, placing his hands on his gurgling tummy, resting against his love. Dave moved his hands over Klaus', he could see just how hungry his lover was.” Pasta...?”, Klaus spoke out softly, leaning his head back to look at the other. Dave nodded, laying back down with his goddess resting on you of him once again.

“I'll order it...”, he mumbled, letting Klaus turn so his belly pressed down against his man's torso. Dave had gotten into a bit of trouble with understanding modern technology, but he at least knee how to work the “call” feature. Klaus let out a soft hum, curling up into his grasp. He shut his eyes, letting the order turn to a layer of fuzzy noise. He nearly fell asleep again, zoned out, thinking about Dinner.

Dave chuckled, putting down the phone. He laid on his side with the other, pulling him in as a little spoon, his arms around his boy's squishy waist. “It'll be here soon...”, he cooed, lovingly, causing Klaus to let a gentle smile spread across his cheeks, stretching his lips as he let out a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some chubby Klaus, and there were only a couple other fics.


End file.
